


Have you Heard

by araevenn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Explicit Language, Lancelot (Merlin) Lives, M/M, Magic Revealed, Merlín es el único que no sabe que está enamorado de Arturo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araevenn/pseuds/araevenn
Summary: “Dicen que Emrys domó al Gran Dragón de Camelot y engendró al dragón blanco de Albion-““¿Engendró?” interrumpió Gwaine “¿Este tal Emrys va por ahí engendrando dragones? ¿Y cómo lo hace exactamente? ¿Tiene sexo con otros dragones?” preguntó y a pesar de la situación, Merlín se sonrojó. El hombre en cuestión pestañeó, luciendo tan desconcertado como Merlín por la pregunta. Desde el rabillo del ojo, Merlín podía ver a Arturo masajeándose el puente de la nariz.“Uh… La verdad, no lo sé.”“Pero tú eres Emrys,” le recordó Merlín al impostor con un suspiro “¿No recuerdas haber engendrado ningún dragón?”“¡Dije que es mi día libre!” Se quejó el hombre, tratando de cruzarse de brazos, a pesar de estar colgado boca abajo. Merlín respiró hondo. Lancelot ya se había ido, pero eso no impidió que sus carcajadas se oyeranTraducción del ficHave you hearddeCaffeinatedFlumadiddle
Relationships: Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Have you Heard

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Have you Heard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259113) by [CaffeinatedFlumadiddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle/pseuds/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle). 



> A/N: Estoy oficialmente en una racha de Merlín. Estoy volviéndome a ver la serie y todo. Me parece trágico que no se centrasen más en Emrys, hubiese sido una gran oportunidad para un Merlín aún más formidable …o para burlarse de él. Sin piedad.

Merlín estaba tan cansado.

Físicamente, emocionalmente, mentalmente – simplemente agotado. Ya había tenido suficiente. Probablemente haya algún tipo de hechizo mágico para parar el tiempo y necesitaba aprenderlo.

En algún momento, desde que la mujer había desvelado que era una hechicera y que servía al ‘poderoso y gran Emrys’, Merlín había acabado en medio de los caballeros. Habría sido muy dulce, si no resultase tan inconveniente. Logró escurrirse por debajo del brazo de Gwaine para tener a la hechicera al alcance, en caso de que decidiera atacar. Al lado de Arturo, Lancelot le miró, levantando una ceja. Merlín se encogió de hombros antes de señalar con la mano a la figura encapuchada que estaba recitando un hechizo.

La mujer sonrió con confianza, desviando la vista hacia los caballeros antes de levantar la cabeza y mirar al cielo. Después de respirar hondo varias veces, volvió a posar su mirada sobre ellos, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

“Emrys ha ordenado vuestra muerte.” Anunció con un acento bastante marcado en la voz, y las manos de Arturo volaron a la empuñadura de su espada, sin responderle. Merlín, sin embargo, tenía otras ideas. Ignoró cómo León intentaba apartarle y empujarle hacia atrás y se colocó enfrente de ella, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

“No, no lo ha hecho.” El sirviente rodó los ojos, y todo el mundo se quedó congelado en el lugar. La mujer le miró, desconcertada, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada.

“Yo- sí, sí que lo ha hecho.” Frunció el ceño, y el acento se desvaneció un poco. Respiró hondo una vez más, antes de continuar con la actuación. “Acabo de hablar con él.” levantó la barbilla “Como una criatura mágica, puedo escuchar su voz-“

“No, no puedes.” La interrumpió Merlín con determinación “Solo los druidas pueden hablar con Emrys y tú no lo eres,” dijo, manteniendo su voz en un tono plano y para nada impresionado. “Eres una impostora. ¿ _Acaso_ tienes magia?” Preguntó, mientras que la mujer se le quedaba mirando, con la boca ligeramente abierta.

“¡Claro que la tengo!” Exclamó “Le ofendes – he sido aliada y confidente de Emrys durante muchos años, y encima, tienes la _osadía_ de-“

“No sabrías quién es Emrys ni aunque estuviese de pie delante de ti.” Le respondió Merlín y Lancelot empezó a toser. Unos pocos caballeros le miraron confusos mientras él se aclaraba la garganta y se ponía derecho, pero todavía se le veía la risa reflejada en los ojos. La mujer se le quedó mirando.

“¿Quién _eres_?” Le preguntó finalmente, bajando lentamente los brazos. Merlín consideró sus alternativas. Por un lado, _sería_ divertido revelarse de esta manera, pero sabía que todavía rts pronto. No podía hacerlo, no si quería conservar la cabeza sobre los hombros y conseguir que Arturo viviese unos cuantos años más. Así que, en vez de eso, se encogió de hombros.

“¿Quién eres _tú_? Porque estoy seguro de que no tienes ni una pizca de magia en tu cuerpo. Tu plan es simplemente asustarnos para que te dejemos en paz. Una decisión realmente deplorable, porque cualquiera de estos hombres te habría matado al momento de empezar a usar tu supuesta magia.” Le dijo mientras la mujer se le quedaba mirando, boquiabierta. “Si les dices por qué no quieres que estemos aquí _podrían_ ayudarte, ¿sabes?” Terminó de hablar haciendo un gesto hacia donde los caballeros estaban observando la interacción con distintas expresiones de sorpresa. Percival bajó su espada.

Durante un segundo, nadie dijo nada.

“¿Cómo lo has sabido?” Preguntó finalmente, con la voz limpia de cualquier acento. Merlín sonrió.

“Llámalo intuición.” Le contestó. Desde la masa de caballeros detrás de él, Gwaine clavó su espada en el suelo y se aclaró la garganta, atrayendo la atención de todos.

“¿Quién coño es Emrys?”

“Nadie,” dijo Merlín – a lo mejor demasiado rápido. Elyan le miró, levantando una ceja. Soltando una risa débil, Merlín intentó buscar una manera de cubrir sus huellas. “Es, bueno, podríamos decir que es un hechicero.” Admitió. Antes de que pudiera defenderse por saber demasiado de algo que es definitivamente ilegal, la mujer soltó un grito ahogado.

“¿No _sabéis_ quién es Emrys?” Soltó. Merín se giró hacia ella. Por un momento, deseó que fuese druida, para que pudiese suplicarle mentalmente que no dijese nada a los caballeros de lo que Merlín podría arrepentirse. “Es el hechicero más poderoso del mundo,” dijo, apoyando una mano en la cadera, en una postura que denotaba la desaprobación hacia el desconocimiento de Gwaine. “Dicen que después de tantos años de profecía finalmente vaga por la Tierra. Sus habilidades no se pueden comparar con las de ningún-“

“No estoy tan seguro de eso…” Murmuró Merlín, ignorando la manera en la que Lancelot se estaba girando hacia él.

“Oh, lo estoy.” Insistió la mujer, cogiéndole de las manos “¡Tú le conoces! ¿Le has visto? ¿Has sentido su poder?” Preguntó, mientras su agarre se hacía más fuerte. Merlín intento deshacerse de él, sin ningún resultado. “Lo que daría por poder tocarle siquiera…”

“Estoy bastante seguro de que sería como tocar a cualquier otra persona-“

“No. No, tocarle sería… _Maravilloso._ ” Suspiró, levantando la mirada hacia el cielo, con una expresión de ensueño. Merlín aprovechó ese momento de distracción para zafarse de ella. Extraño, esto era muy _extraño_ … y además, iba a conseguir que le cortaran la cabeza definitivamente. Con algo de nervios, se giró hacia Arturo, solo para encontrarle rodando los ojos, mientras le hacia un gesto a sus hombres para que preparasen los caballos.

Bueno. A lo mejor Arturo estaba aceptando finalmente que Merlín estaba versado en temas en los que no debería estarlo… O había parado de escuchar a la mitad de la conversación. Lo segundo era más probable.

“Eso fue… Interesante,” dijo Elyan, mientras hacían el camino de regreso a casa.

“¡Querrás decir _alucinante_!” Exclamó Gwaine espoleando su caballo para ponerlo a la par que el de Merlín. “La cazaste totalmente. ¿Cómo lo supiste?” Quiso saber, y Merlín pilló la sonrisa de Lancelot antes de que empezase a reír suavemente.

“Os lo he dicho,” Se encogió de hombros “Intuición.”

Gwaine se quejó de que intuición no era una respuesta de verdad mientras León buscaba una manera de mantenerle callado. Lancelot dirigió su caballo hacia Merlín y se inclinó hacia su oreja.

“¿De verdad la gente _normalmente_ llama a Emrys el hechicero más poderos que ha pisado la tierra ?” susurró, y Merlín gruñó, exasperado. Le había contado a Lancelot la mayor parte de su vida mágica en noches tranquilas en Camelot, susurrando mientras tenues fuegos iluminaban las habitaciones. Era un buen amigo, a veces, Merlín sentía como si fuese su único _verdadero_ amigo. Por lo que sabía, los demás podrían cortarle la cabeza, meros segundos después de enterarse quién era realmente.

Bueno, a lo mejor Gwaine no. Merlín sonrió.

“Déjame,” masculló “Nadie sabe si es verdad o no.”

El caballero rio, complacido con la respuesta. Merlín miró hacia atrás, donde Arturo les estaba mirando, con los labios apretados y la mandíbula tensa. Normalmente, el príncipe lideraba el grupo como marcaba la tradición, pero por alguna razón, había insistido en quedarse en la retaguardia. Merlín solo podía asumir que sentía que el peligro estaba detrás de ellos, en vez de delante.

“Bueno, yo al menos espero impacientemente a oír lo que otras criaturas mágicas tienen que decir sobre el tema.” Continuó Lancelot, con los ojos brillándole con malicia. Merlín suspiró. Con suerte, no se encontrarían con nadie que reconociese el nombre ‘Emrys’ durante un buen tiempo.

“Oh, yo he escuchado historias de Emrys,” Les contó el anciano y Lancelot no desperdició tiempo en lanzarle a Merlín una mirada complacido. Arturo ladeo la cabeza hacia el hombre, gesticulándole para que continuase. “Nació de la magia. Dicen que la magia que se derramo durante la Gran Purga persiguió a un hombre huyendo de Uther y le llevó a una mujer preciosa.”

Merlín tenía la sensación de que esto iba a ser muy muy incómodo.

“Genial,” Sonrió Gwaine “Así que la madre de Emrys era un regalo para la vista.”

De verdad, Merín no se merecía esto.

“Hay rumores de que la pasión entre el hombre y la mujer les condujo a tal placer que toda la comunidad mágica lo celebró momentáneamente, a pesar de la guerra, porque sabían que amor y lujuria en esa cantidad solo podían llevar a su salvador, y al Único y Futuro Rey.”

“Por favor haz que pare,” susurró Merlín, y Lancelot le dio una palmada en el hombro, esbozando una mueca.

Una mujer distinta les contó cómo los poderes de Emrys estaban conectados con la naturaleza. Otra persona mencionó que sus poderes le habían sido entregados por los dioses para proteger al Único y Futuro Rey.

“Yo oí que su primer amor fue la Dama del Lago,” Un hombre les contó mientras despellejaba un conejo. “Se dice que se conocieron poco antes de que ella muriera. Él la enterró en el Lago de Avalon y ahí es donde reside, esperando para devolverle su amabilidad y amor.”

“¿Dónde escuchaste _eso_?” Exigió saber Merlín, sintiendo cómo sus sentimientos se acumulaban en su interior. Nadie podría haberlo sabido… Era tan específico que se planteó seriamente si tenía un espía observándole a todas horas. El hombre paró su tarea momentáneamente para mirar a Merlín.

“Mi hermano habló con la Dama del Lago,” dijo seriamente. “Ella lo ayudó una vez, cuando mi hermano le rezó. Se supone que es _preciosa._ Pelo negro y ojos que te derriten el alma. Y sus-“

“Ya, lo he pillado.” Merlín le volvió a interrumpir. Así que Freya estaba extendiendo su historia por el reino. Se preguntó si simplemente estaba recordándola o si la contaba a a propósito, para que se expandiera. Teniendo en cuenta su antiguo amor, a lo mejor estaba intentando sacarlo de las sombras, cosa que no le sorprendería.

“¿Tenía razón?” Le preguntó Lancelot después. “¿Eres el consorte de una diosa?”

No había caído en ello, pero ella era una diosa, ¿no? Simplemente se encogió de hombros.

“Supongo que lo fui. Ahora no puedo ser realmente nada, ya que está muerta.” Murmuró y Lancelot le regaló una sonrisa de pena antes de golpearle amistosamente en el hombro. Merlín levantó la mirada para encontrarse a Arturo mirándolos otra vez. ¿Sospechaba algo?

Merín sintió como la garganta se le cerraba con ese pensamiento

* * *

“¿Eres un señor de los dragones?” Le preguntó Arturo, mirando al hombre que estaba asintiendo con entusiasmo. “Pensaba que Balinor había sido el último.” Empezó a decir, y el hombre se paró al escuchar el nombre, arrugando la nariz. Merlín esperó a que confirmase o negase, pero él simplemente se enderezó.

“ _Emrys_ es el último señor de los dragones.” Soltó y Merlín tuvo que pellizcarse para evitar gritar de frustración.

“Así que… ¿tú eres Emrys?” Elyan le preguntó, levantando una ceja. El hombre se encogió de hombros. Merlín miro hacia donde Lancelot le estaba sonriendo. El hombre en cuestión no se parecía nada a Emrys (aka Merlín). También estaba el hecho de que estaba colgado boca debajo de la rama de un árbol

…vale, esa es una situación en la que Merlín podía verse a sí mismo, pero eso no era importante

“Libérate entonces,” Merlín suspiró y todo el mundo se giró a mirarle. “Este maldito Emrys parece que es mágico y ahora también un señor de dragones. Si eres quién dices ser libérate.” Le dijo. Percival se encogió de hombros, de acuerdo con Merlín, y levantando su espada para hacer reaccionar al hombre colgando.

“Estoy… estoy tomándome un día libre.” El hombre intentó escusarse y Merlín se le quedó mirando. “¿Qué? Cómo tú si supieses algo,” dijo mirando al horizonte. “Dicen que Emrys domó al Gran Dragón de Camelot y engendró al dragón blanco de Albion-“

“¿Engendró?” interrumpió Gwaine “¿Este tal Emrys va por ahí engendrando dragones? ¿Y cómo lo hace exactamente? ¿Tiene sexo con otros dragones?” preguntó y a pesar de la situación, Merlín se sonrojó. El hombre en cuestión pestañeó, luciendo tan desconcertado como Merlín por la pregunta. Desde el rabillo del ojo, Merlín podía ver a Arturo masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

“Uh… La verdad, no lo sé.”

“Pero tú eres Emrys,” le recordó Merlín al impostor con un suspiro “¿No recuerdas haber engendrado a ningún dragón?”

“¡ _Dije_ que estaba en mi día libre!” Se quejó el hombre, tratando de cruzarse de brazos, a pesar de estar colgado boca abajo. Merlín respiró hondo. Lancelot ya se había ido, pero eso no impidió que sus carcajadas se oyeran. Merín supuso que la situación era lo suficientemente graciosa, y nadie le pidió explicaciones.

“¿Un _dragón_?” El caballero le preguntó a Merín cuando este fue a golpearle. “¿Es verdad?”

“¡No! Me refiero… en cuando a engendrar al dragón esa parte es cierta, pero-“ Empezó a decir y volvió a golpearle cuando la risa le interrumpió “¡Solamente rompí el maldito huevo! ¡No me acosté con nada! ¡Lancelot… Lancelot _para_!”

* * *

“Ah, hola Emrys.”

El grupo se congeló ante el saludo de la anciana ciega. Les sonrió a todos ellos, habiendo estaso recogiendo bayas cuando se encontraron con ella.

“Es un elfo.” Susurró Gwaine, señalando sus orejas. Tenía razón, Merín estaba bastante seguro. A salvo que existieran otras criaturas con orejas puntiagudas y que solo te llegasen a los hombros – o a lo mejor la mujer era simplemente baja. ¿Quién sabe? Merlín ciertamente no.

“Tienes razón, niño.” Dijo la mujer, evitando más preguntas sobre su especie. La sonrisa de Gwaine se ensanchó, y miró a los demás con entusiasmo ante la revelación. Arturo suspiró, meneando la cabeza hacia el caballero antes de girarse hacia la anciana, con los labios apretados.

“¿Nos acabas de llamar Emrys?” preguntó, y a Merlín no le pasó desapercibido cómo su mano se movió hacia la espada. Aguantó la respiración, rezando porque no le fueran a apuñalar solo porque un elfo ciego le hubiera reconocido y no se hubiera dado cuenta del peligro inminente.

“No,” Contestó el elfo “He llamado a _Emrys,_ Emrys, intenta no perderte.” Dijo, y Lancelot se giró ligeramente hacia Merlín mientras hablaba. Merlín intentó decirle telepáticamente que se callara, pero no tenía ni idea de si le había oído.

“¿Emrys está aquí?” Preguntó Arturo, con la voz elevándose en tono. La mujer paró de recoger bayas, para posar sus blancos ojos en Arturo, sabiendo de alguna manera donde estaba y girándose hacia él. Durante un momento, no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó allí plantada, de una manera que hacía que todos se revolvieran nerviosos. Merlín contuvo su respiración.

“Le asustas,” Respondió finalmente, frunciendo el ceño “Aunque no puedo imaginarme el por qué. Podría convertirte en polvo con un gesto de – Oh. Ya veo” Se interrumpió a sí misma “Le importas mucho.”

“¿Qué?” Parpadeó Arturo confuso, retrocediendo ligeramente hacia atrás. “¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo sabes eso?”

“Mi niño, no puedo ver, pero todavía puedo sentir presencias mágicas y entender las historias que cuentan. La magia de Emrys es difícil de ignorar, noto su deseo de protegerte, cariño. Lo que no debería sorprenderme teniendo en cuenta la profecía, pero es diferente a notar que Emrys en sí te ha cogido cariño.” Sonrió. “Las profecías pueden juntar a la gente, pero no pueden provocar emociones.” Dijo y Merlín notó como su cara se calentaba al escucharlo. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba intentando decir, pero a juzgar por la mirada que Lancelot le estaba dando, el otro caballero podía.

“Y entonces, ¿por qué me tiene miedo?” Gruñó Arturo “Si le importo tanto.”

“A nadie le gusta ser rechazado, cariño.” El elfo suspiró “Ahora, creo que habéis venido a este bosque buscando una reliquia de la Religión Antigua, ¿no? Está en aquel viejo castillo cerca de la orilla del río.”

"Pero Emrys-"

“Simplemente seguid el camino y llegaréis allí al atardecer,” finalizó y cogió otra baya del arbusto. Intentaron hablarla durante unos cuantos minutos, pero ella no les contestó. Arturo, al final, se rindió, mascullando para sí mismo al pasar delante de ella, ignorando su tarareo.

 _Sé valiente_ , una voz sonó en su cabeza, y Merlín casi dejó caer lo que estaba sujetando. La criatura se había girado para mirarle directamente, y por un segundo, su respiración paró. Sintió como su magia se revolvía incómodamente al pensar en sus palabras, un poco ofendida. Merlín había nacido valiente. Nunca puedo _elegir_ ser un cobarde. Si hubiese nacido normal como cualquier otro niño, ¿se habría involucrado siquiera en la magia? Tragó su resentimiento y se giró. Incluso si estaba actuando como un cobarde, supuso que se había ganado ese derecho.

“¡Parece que ese tal Emrys tiene un crush en ti, Arturo!” Le gritó Gwaine mientras caminaban hacia donde la mujer les había señalado y Merlín casi se tropieza.

“¡Pero él es magia!” Gritó Percival (su _héroe_ , que los dioses le bendigan) “¿Por qué querría cualquier persona con magia tener un crush en Arturo?” intentó razonar. Merlín quería preguntar por qué _cualquier persona_ querría tener un crush en Arturo, pero León le interrumpió con un sonido de aprobación al lado del rey. Miro a Arturo, considerándolo, antes de girarse hacia los demás.

“Emrys ya estaba enamorado de la mujer esa del lago-“ Empezó a decir, pero paró cuando Lancelot juntó sus manos en una palmada.

“Amigos míos,” Dijo, Merlín podría haber suspirado de alivio ya que alguien por fin iba a cambiar el tema de conversación. “¿No se os ha ocurrido considerar que Emrys no es _consciente_ de lo que siente por nuestro rey?” Preguntó extendiendo los brazos, y lanzándole un guiño a Merlín.

Que maldito traidor.

“A Emrys no le gusta Arturo,” intercedió Merlín, cruzándose de brazos y enviándole una mirada venenosa a Lancelot. “Esa elfa estaba _claramente_ loca si estaba hablando con alguien que ni siquiera estaba presente… Además, Arturo es un idiota.” Añadió, para asegurarse. Percival se encogió de hombros.

“Bueno, bien,” Declaró Arturo – hablando por primera vez desde que la caótica conversación había empezado. “Porque de ninguna manera tengo un crush en Emrys… sean quien coño sea.”

Merlín sabía que era algo tonto sentirse ofendido… pero, aun así. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

“Vale, vale.” Se burló Gwaine “Nos olvidamos de que ya hay alguien que le ha robado el corazón a nuestro rey.”

“Emrys es demasiado bueno para ti, de todas las maneras.” Merlín contestó antes de poder pensárselo mejor. Siendo justos, Gwen también estaba en otra liga distinta a Arturo. “Probablemente le gustan las personas que tienen una cabeza y… una cintura más pequeña.” Añadió, solamente para asegurarse de que Arturo estaba propiamente molestado. El rey le lanzó odre de agua a la cabeza, momentos más tarde.

* * *

“…no.”

“Merlín déjalo _estar,_ ” Suspiró Arturo mientras la niña druida ladeaba la cabeza, ofreciendo una disculpa mientras se mordía el labio. “Es _Emrys._ A estas alturas, no estoy sorprendido.”

Merlín le miro, y luego volvió la cabeza hacia donde la niña druida estaba machacando bayas tranquilamente en un bol. Se giró para ver a los caballeros mirándole con expresiones distintas de aburrimiento. Ni si quiera parecían _impactados._ Se giró otra vez.

“No.” Dijo y sacudió la cabeza “No, no me creo eso.”

“Yo… lo siento,” Dejó escapar la niña parando su progreso con las bayas para mirarle. “Pero las leyendas dicen que Emrys es inmortal.” Empezó a decir, pero se desvió cuando Merlín arrugó la nariz.

“Las leyendas son estúpidas.” Decidió “Emrys _no puede_ ser inmortal.”

“¿Por qué?” Preguntó León con voz suave a pesar de que la discusión iba a alcanzar los diez minutos en breves. “¿Por qué no puede ser inmortal? Se supone que es el hechicero más poderoso que existirá jamás, Merlín. Estoy seguro de que puede-“

“ _Nadie_ es malditamente inmortal. Y si Emrys es una persona real, tampoco puede ser inmortal.”

“Es bastante poderoso-“ La niña empezó, pero Merlín no iba a aguantar nada de eso.

“¡Y eso seguro que tiene que ser muy estresante!” Exclamó lanzando los brazos al aire de la frustración. “Ese hombre va por ahí aparentemente con un destino y probablemente está muy cansado y preocupado.” Merlín dijo con cabezonería “¡Es _cruel_ hacerle vivir para siempre!”

“… Eso no suena como el Emrys que yo conozco.” Dijo Gwaine y Merlín se giró para mirarle, boquiabierto.

“¿El Emrys que _tú conoces_?” Repitió intentando no gritar ante semejante ridiculez. Gwaine hizo un sonido para afirmar, lanzando su manzana a un lado para poder gesticular, enmarcando el cielo con sus manos.

“Emrys es… Calmado. Tranquilo. Como un ángel en las nubes observando a Arturo desde lejos… Negando su crush.” Explicó y miró hacia los otros caballeros. Percival estaba moviendo la cabeza con aprobación mientras que Elyan levantaba los pulgares.

Por el amor de todo lo que es bueno en este mundo… Merín respiró hondo.

“No le _conoces_ Gwaine.”

“Él y yo tenemos una conexión,” insistió “Creo que si nos conociésemos seríamos amigos.”

Merlín no estaba seguro de cómo Gwaine continuaba vivo si estaba admitiendo que sería amigo de un hechicero… Aunque bueno, ayer había declarado en un tono de voz bastante alto que si Arturo no confesaba sus sentimientos hacia cierto miembro del servicio que Lancelot le iba a dar una paliza allí mismo… Así que en ese momento no se preocupaba mucho por vivir o morir.

“Yo… Vale. Seríais amigos, pero él no es inmortal.” Dijo Merlín y el druida hizo una mueca. “ _Vamos._ ¿Vais a hacer que este pobre hombre tenga que soportar vivir durante toda la eternidad?” Preguntó con algo de desesperación. Ella le lanzó otra mirada disculpándose.

 _Solo soy el mensajero,_ le dijo en su cabeza. Merlín se le quedó mirando. Esto era ridículo. Arturo le agarró del brazo y le arrastró lejos de allí farfullando que Merlín se preocupaba mucho por cosas insignificantes.

_¿Estás segura de que soy inmortal?_

La niña observó mientras le arrastraban lejos de allí, moviendo la mano.

Dos horas más tarde, Lancelot le encontró sentado en la hierba, arrancándola del suelo distraídamente. Los dos esperaron un momento – sin querer arruinar el silencio. Finalmente, el caballero se agachó, sentándose al lado del sirviente.

“Lo siento, Merlín” Dijo pausadamente “Se que querías volver a ver a tus seres queridos en Avalon.”

Merlín suspiro, dejando que la tensión que le había estado comiendo por dentro se desvaneciese mientras su amigo decía las palabras que había estado intentando evitar.

“¿Tendré que ver a Arturo morir?” Preguntó y Lancelot alargó su brazo para posarlo en el de Merlín con cariño a forma de respuesta. El silencio continuó, y no dispuesto a privarse de otro momento de autocompasión se lanzó a los brazos del otro caballero, abrazándole con fuerza.

“A lo mejor él también es inmortal,” dijo Lancelot amablemente “Entonces los dos podrías pretender que no estáis totalmente locos el uno por el otro durante toda la eternidad-“

“Toda esa charla de ti siendo noble es falsa, Lancelot. Tú solo quieres a Gwen para ti.”

“¡Merlín!”

* * *

"¿Qué es lo que dijiste?"

A Merlín le gustaría parar el tiempo temporalmente para aclararar que él nunca – ni siquiera _una vez_ – había hecho _algo_ para merecer esto. Nunca. Era un buen hombre. Estaba haciendo buenas acciones, y no buscaba recompensa otra que la seguridad de Arturo.

Así que, ¿Por qué le estaba pasando esto?

“Emrys y la sacerdotisa Nimueh tuvieron una apasionada historia de amor-“

“Nop,” Interrumpió Merlín a la mujer “Eso no es verdad.”

“¡Lo es!” Insistió, girándose hacia Arturo y el resto de los caballeros “Hay rumores que dicen que tuvieron un _niño_ juntos-“

“Eso es todavía menos cierto.” Se encogió de hombros Merlín, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y mirándola fijamente. La mujer se cruzó de brazos. Lancelot estaba mirando entre los dos, desconcertado, intentando decidir qué hacer.

“Oh, ¿y qué sabes tú, Merlín?” Preguntó Arturo, con un poco de exasperación en la voz, mientras envainaba la espada “Nimueh es un enemigo de Camelot. ¿Está aliada con Emrys?” Preguntó, y Merlín se dio un momento para calmarse y recordarse que era el único que sabía de la muerte de la bruja.

“Bueno… No, la mató.”

… O no.

La mujer suspiró como su fuese un sueño roto, que Merlín no hubiese tenido una larga y feliz vida al lado de esa psicópata. “Intentó dañar el Único y Futuro Rey y _todo el mundo_ sabe que su amor por él es más grande que por el de cualquier otra persona.” Añadió, y Merlín suspiró.

“El brujo está _enamorado de mí_?” Preguntó Arturo, perplejo. A pesar de todo, Merlín se sonrojó.

“Lo sabía.” Murmuró Gwaine y Elyan arrugó la nariz mientras cogía de su cinturón un saco de monedas para dárselo. Merlín se habría sentido ofendido por el hecho, si no estuviese más preocupado por la conversación pasando en ese momento.

“¿Y quién te dijo a ti que _tú_ eras el Único y Futuro Rey?” Soltó cruzándose de brazos. Percival levantó la mano.

“Un druida,” Dijo y cuando Merlín abrió la boca para hablar se encogió de hombros “Tú estabas enfermo.” Añadió y Merlín hizo memoria hasta unas semanas antes, cuando un enemigo de Arturo le había envenenado. “El druida nos dijo que Arturo era el Único y Futuro Rey y que Emrys también era muy guapo.”

“¿…qué?”

“Ah sí,” se encogió de hombros Gwaine “Supongo que no es una sorpresa, teniendo en cuenta que su madre estaba para mojar pan, pero el druida mencionó que era una belleza a tener en cuenta… ¡lo que son buenas noticias para nuestra princesa!” Añadió, dándole una palmada a Arturo en la espalda “Al menos sabes que tienes a un hombre guapo detrás de ti.”

“¡Pero Arturo tiene los ojos sobre una persona aún más guapa!” Exclamo Elyan. Merlín habría pensado que era un poco extraño, considerando que el caballero no era muy fan de Gwen y Arturo, pero estaba demasiado ocupado girándose hacia Lancelot para pensar en ello.

“Uh… Lo siento, se me olvidó mencionártelo.” Susurró el caballero “Pensé que estarías avergonzado.”

“¡ _Nada de esto es verdad_!” Le siseó Merlín. ¡No _había_ estado enamorado de Nimueh, no _había_ tenido un hijo con ella y no _estaba_ enamorado de Arturo!

“Oh, no te pongas así Merlín.” Le dijo Lancelot, dándole un apalmada el brazo “Yo creo que eres una belleza.”

“¿Por qué me odias tanto?”

* * *

A veces la verdad se hace más abstracta cuanto más mientes. Si te cuentas a ti mismo la misma mentira una y otra vez, con el tiempo, la verdad parece irreal y extraña. Te tambaleas cuando todas las mentiras regresan a ti y la realidad te golpea con una fuerza contra la que no te puedes defender.

“No sois druidas.” Observó Merlín con calma, la cuerda raspándole las muñecas mientras intentaba desatarse del árbol “¿Pero servís a Emrys?”

“Conocemos la profecía,” dijo la chica, sin apartar los ojos de Arturo. Él y sus caballeros estaban en cadenas, a diferencia de Merlín y sus débiles ataduras. Una decisión no muy sabia la verdad, las esposas de hierro hubiese sido su única oportunidad de protegerse del mismo Emrys. “Se dice que Emrys sirve al Único y Futuro Rey-“

“Sí, sí, eso ya lo sé. Pero si servís a Emrys, ¿por qué habéis capturado al Único y Futuro Rey?” Les preguntó impacientemente. Elyan le estaba siseando que se callara, y las caras de todos estaban llenas de preocupación por la actitud de Merlín. El sirviente había tenido suficiente. Desde que el nombre ‘Emrys’ había entrado en las paredes de Camelot Merlín solo había recibido mala notica tras mala noticia. Tantos rumores y profecías que no podía siquiera comentar sin el riesgo de exponerse.

“ _Emrys_ elige quién es el Único y Futuro Rey.” Le respondía la chica mientras su hermano le golpeaba la pierna al pasar a su lado. Siseó con molestia, pero no interrumpió a la chica “Estamos haciendo que Emrys no le elija a _él._ ” Añadió girando la cabeza hacia Arturo. Merlín sitió como le llenaba la ira, burbujeando en su pecho.

“Eso es… Ofensivo. Incluso si Emrys _eligiese_ al Único y Futuro Rey, cosa que no creo que haga, ¿no deberías confiar en su juicio?” Preguntó y sintió alivio cuando el nudo que mantenía sus manos unidas se aflojó. “Además, ¿por qué no le contáis a Emrys vuestras preocupaciones?”

La chica y su hermano intercambiaron una mirada, cautelosos. Murmuraron algo y Merlín rodó los ojos, pidiéndoles que lo repitiesen.

“No _sabemos_ quién es.” Soltó el chico. Merlín suspiró.

“Vuestro plan es muy estúpido.” Dijo y las cuerdas cayeron al suelo cuando desató el nudo final. El chico se movió hacia el pero Merlín extendió una mano. “Creedme, os estoy ayudando, escapándome. Resulta que yo sí conozco a Emrys, y no sería muy fan de esto.” Añadió y el par se le quedó mirando boquiabiertos.

“¡No eres druída!” gruñó la chica “Lo comprobamos – ninguno de vosotros tiene marcas.” Les dijo y Merlín intentó buscar una manera para salir del aprieto sin usar la magia.

“Nunca dije que fuese un druida.” Respondió y extendió la mano “¿Me podríais dar la llave de las esposas, por favor?” Les preguntó con una sonrisa educada.

“¿Me podríais- ? ¡No!” Gritó la niña y levantó la mano “Ya te he escuchado suficiente.” Dijo y empezó a entonar un hechizo. Merlín giró la muñeca, silenciándola. El tiempo de la discreción se había acabado.

“Muy gracioso. Iba a decir lo mismo.” Le respondió. La chica estaba agarrándose la garganta y abriendo la boca en un desesperado intento de hablar. Su hermano estaba congelado.

“Eres un hechicero.” Susurró y Merlín inclino la cabeza. Se encogió de hombros.

“¿La llave?” Preguntó. Probablemente podría liberarlos a todos con magia. Pero sería doloroso y difícil, teniendo en cuenta que las cadenas eran de hierro. El chico agarró la llave y se la acervo más al pecho, mientras los ojos se desviaban hacia su hermana, con desconfianza.

"¿Por qué proteges al rey?" Le preguntó "Mata a los de nuestra especie."

"Arturo no es igual que su padre. Él no mata por miedo o por crueldad. Él es el Único y Futuro Rey, a pesar de lo que habéis hecho para intentar prevenirlo." Añadió amargamente "Me temo que no puedo permitiros hacerle daño así que todo sería más fácil si me dieseis la llave y le jurarais lealtad."

"¿Y cómo sabes eso?" Le espetó el chico "Si le matamos, no puede convertirse en el hombre del que hablan las profecías-"

"Las profecías no funcionan así. Estoy seguro de que es el rey de las profecías. Estoy perdiendo mi paciencia." Les avisó Merlín. La chica se había recuperado del shock de perder su voz y hora estaba buscando un arma. Merlín esperaba no tener que hacer nada muy dramático para evitar su ataque.

"¿Cómo?"

"Me lo dijeron los druidas. Y un dragón. Y un vidente... La lista es interminable." Merlín suspiró y volvió a extender la mano.

"¿Y por qué es tu deber protegerlo?" El chico continuó. Merlín sabía que no lucía todopoderoso, pero aún así se sentía ofendido de alguna manera por la idiotez que están demostrando. No se arriesgó a mirar a los caballeros para ver si ellos ya se habían dado cuenta. Merlín solamente se le quedó mirando. "No eres..." Empezó a decir, y Merlín continúo mirándole fijamente.

"Lo sé," respondió "Todo el mundo dice lo mismo, que soy mucho más joven de lo que se esperaban o no tan alto o que mi figura no impone tanto o lo que sea. Realmente no sé cómo se piensa la gente que tendría que ser. ¿Un anciano que vive en el bosque con una aura celestial alrededor de mí? De verdad, ¿cómo se supone que tengo que proteger a alguien de esa manera?" Dijo, desviándose del tema original. "Oh, venga ya," añadió cuando el chico sacudió la cabeza "No seas idiota. ¿Qué otro he hechicero crees que es lo suficientemente estúpido para ser el sirviente personal del maldito Arturo Pendragon de Camelot? Hazme caso, tampoco era mi primera opción. Entre en la ciudadela y lo primero que vi fue una ejecución. Me hubiese ido en ese mismo momento si el dragón no me hubiese engatusado con toda la mierda esa del destino. ¿Me puedes dar la llave ya?"

"Tú... ¿Realmente eres Emrys?" Susurró el chico. Su hermana había dejado caer el cuchillo con el que iba a acuchillarle, con la boca abierta y una expresión de shock.

"Sí, ¿La llave?"

"Así que... Arturo Pendragon unirá Albion y traerá la magia de vuelta?"

"Esa es su decisión, yo solamente estoy aquí para asegurarme de que está a salvo y proteger Camelot. ¿Podemos hablar de la llave ahora?"

"Pero ¡eres el brujo más poderoso que haya vivido jamás!" Protestó el chico, con su hermana asistiendo energéticamente a su lado "Seguro que puedes hacerte con el trono tú mismo ¿O obligarle a que haga la magia legal?"

¿En serio? _¿En serio?_ Merlín gimió, bajando la mano.

"¿Y por qué haría eso? Arturo es mi amigo y yo no quiero ser rey, gracias. Hará un trabajo fantástico y confío en más decisiones que tomará. Si trae la magia de vuelta confío en que lo haga de la mejor y la manera más honorable posible. Sin embargo, no puede hacer _nada_ si está encadenado así que, por favor, _por_ _favor_ me podéis dar la llave antes de que os deje inconscientes y os la quité. Estoy a esto de explotar, chicos."

"Oh, es verdad. Lo siento." Me respondió el chico y le ofreció la llave. Merlín suspiró, haciendo un gesto con la mano para devolverle la voz a la chica y cogiendo la llave. "¿Lo que dijiste antes iba en serio? ¿Lo de jurarle lealtad a Camelot?" Añadió y Merlín levantó la ceja.

"¿No dijisteis que servíais a Emrys?" Les preguntó y los dos asintieron” Entonces sí. Si me servís a mí servís a Arturo y Camelot. De nada." Añadió en un tono seco. Finalmente se giró hacia los caballeros. No estaba seguro de la reacción que recibiría, pero la mayoría de sus expresiones están en blanco. Lancelot le estaba sonriendo, con un orgullo imposible de confundir. Gwaine también estaba sonriendo, como si no se lo pudiese creer todavía y con felicidad clara en la cara. El resto eran más difíciles de leer. Detrás de él, los hermanos se arrodillaron, murmurando sus juramentos. Arturo les observó algo molesto.

“Si, uh. Si os libero, ¿me prometéis que me dejaréis explicarme antes de matarme?” Preguntó. Los ojos de Arturo volaron hacia él y – sep, ahí estaba la furia que estaba esperando. Por un segundo, solo se escuchó el silencio, pero Merlín decició actuar, al darse cuenta de que era seguro liberar a Lancelot.

“¿Estás herido?” Le preguntó su amigo cuando Merlín le liberó. Sacudió la cabeza y se movió hacia Gwaine. El caballero había sabiamente decidido no decir nada, a pesar del entusiasmo con el que claramente estaba vibrando. Merlín negó con la cabeza, ocultando una sonrisa cuando el otro hombre le dio un abrazo.

“¿Majestad?” preguntó, con cuidado, y Arturo respiró hondo.

“Quítame esto.” Ordenó sin levantar la voz. Merlín frunció el ceño – no sonaba muy prometedor. Detrás de él, oyó a Gwaine y a Lancelot moverse. El hermano y la hermana estaban mirando por encima de su hombro, nerviosamente. Merlín dio un paso hacia delante y le liberó, moviéndose hacia León, Percival y Elyan, para quitarles las cadenas a ellos también.

Se hizo una pausa incómoda

“Así que… ¿estás enamorado de mí?”

Por el amor de _Dios._ Antes de que Merlín pudiera defenderse, Gwaine levantó la mano.

“Yo quiero saber cómo te follas a un dragón.”

“Esa es una buena pregunta – pero escuchemos más sobre la guapa Dama del Lago, con la que estuviste, aparentemente.” Empezó a decir Elyan, frotándose las muñecas ahora que ya no estaban atadas “Y tu apasionada historia de amor con Nimueh. Eso complicará las cosas, su majestad. Es un ligón, claramente.”

“No, no.” Negó Leon con la cabeza “Hablemos sobre el hecho de que tiene un _niño._ Arturo, ¿ _de verdad_ quieres convertirte en padre?”

“¡EL DRAGÓN ES EL NIÑO! ¡NIMUEH ES EN REALIDAD LA DRAGONA!”

“Madre _mía-_ “

“¡NO!” Gritó Merlín lo suficientemente alto como para callarlos. “No _tuve ningún_ tipo de sentimientos por Nimueh. Para nada. Ella era malvada, la maté. Eso es todo.” Aclaró, y Lancelot, maldito de él, chascó la lengua.

“¿Porque amenazó a Arturo?” Preguntó inocentemente y Merlín miró hacia el cielo exasperado por las risas que siguieron a la pregunta. Los _odiaba._

“Sí – y _no_ me folle a un dragón. Solamente rompí el huevo – No, no me rodéis los ojos. ¡ _No lo hice_!” Exclamó, y miró a Arturo. No esperaba que está conversación se desarrollara de esta manera… Para nada. “¿No estás enfadado? ¿No deberías estar planeando cortarme la cabeza?” Añadió. Fue un poco de _shock,_ que esa fuera la manera en la que _quería_ que la conversación se dirigiese.

“No estoy seguro.” Admitió “Es bastante sorprendente que durmieses con esa Dama del Lago-“

“También es inmortal,” añadió León “A lo mejor cortarle la cabeza solo significa que tendrás una cabeza que habla siguiéndote a todas horas,” dijo el caballero y Arturo levantó las cejas, desviando su mirada hacia Merlín.

“… ¿no es eso lo que está pasando ahora?” Preguntó rodando los ojos.

“¿Por qué me _molesto_ siquiera en mantenerte vivo?” siseó Merlín sonrojándose. Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta de que la pregunta era un gran error, Percival intervino.

“Bueno, es verdad que le amas-“

“Por favor, mátame, Arturo.”

* * *

Había pasado cerca de un mes desde aquel incidente cuando Arturo entró en sus aposentos, para encontrar a un puñado de druidas rodeando a Merlín, que estaba tomando notas enérgicamente.

“…no, no. Necesito que sea más dramático que eso.” Merlín estaba diciendo y Arturo cerró la puerta, para denotar su presencia.

“Merlín.” Le saludó y se quedo mirando al grupo de figuras encapuchadas sentadas en el suelo de su habitación. “Druidas.”

“Su majestad,” Murmuraron todos e inclinaron la cabeza. “Estamos respondiendo algunas preguntas que Emrys tiene respecto a vuestra profecía.” Uno de ellos añadió. Arturo se giró hacia el hechicero, sin molestarse en preguntar en alto. Solamente se quedó mirando, esperando a qué Merlín dijese algo.

“La profecía dice que eres un idiota,” Soltó finalmente. Arturo se podría haber ofendido, si de verdad le creyese. Fue solo cuando uno de los druidas se encogió de hombros que dejó que su boca se abriera de la sorpresa y de la traición. Merlín sonrió y se reclino sobre el escritorio de Arturo.

“Bueno,” intervino un druida “técnicamente la profecía dice que el Único y Futuro Rey fracasará sin tu ayuda.” Explicó, agitándose desde donde estaba sentado en - ¿estaba en la cama de Arturo? Da igual, Arturo tenía problemas más grandes en ese momento.

“Así que es un idiota,” Rectificó Merlín y el rey respiró hondo. “¿Algo más acerca del Único y Futuro Rey?”

En algún otro momento de su vida hubiese tenido mucho más que decir sobre el asunto. Su sirviente convertido en hechicero usando sus habitaciones como si fuesen las suyas propias para invitar a ex – criminales e insultar al rey… Su padre probablemente se estaba revolviendo en su tumba, en algún lugar. Pero siendo las cosas como eran, Arturo sabía que esta era una de las raras situaciones donde hablar solo le traería más problemas.

Además, sabía que Merlín haría un desastre con todo, y de verdad quería ver eso.

“Uh..” dijo un druida, cogiendo una pieza de fruta de la mesa de Arturo “También se dice que es siervo de su gente, al igual que ellos lo son de él… Oh, y que su amor guiará el camino hacia Albion.” Continuó, mordiendo la fruta y limpiándose el jugo de la barbilla. Merlín pestañeó.

“¿Gwen le guía hacia Albion?” Preguntó Merlín, frunciendo en ceño en confusión “Ese era _mi_ trabajo.”

“Es tu trabajo.” Respondió el primer druida y se hizo un largo momento de silencio. En algún momento, Merlín debió de haber entendió lo que estaba implícito, porque se sonrojó, derramando una botella de tinta mientras murmuraba algo sobre profecías y mentiras. Arturo sonrió, este era el desastre que estaba esperando.

“De verdad, Merlín,” dijo mientras volvía a abrir la puerta. Entrenar parecía la mejor opción en aquel momento, de todas formas. “No te hacía falta ir a los druidas para obtener una confesión de amor, los caballeros lo han estado anunciando durante meses…” Arrugó la nariz “Me preocupaba que a Lancelot no le hubiese llegado el mensaje, pero afortunadamente, me ha asegurado que solo tiene sentimientos de amistad hacia ti.” Añadió encogiéndose de hombros, y oyó un gran estruendo al cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

“…¿Emrys? ¿Estás bien?” Preguntó una voz.

“ _Vuelve aquí cobarde._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: En algún momento tendré que terminar mi otro WIP y luego… a lo mejor pruebo con un fic con más angst de Merlín, eso estaría muy divertido. ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> T/N: Esta es solamente la segunda historia que traduzco y me hacía ilusión que fuese de este fandom. He leído bastantes fics de Merlín, y este es uno que me gusto especialmente porque mezcla algunos de mis elementos favoritos. Además, gracias al tono del fic y a su longitud se me hizo una lecura bastante amena. ¡Espero que os haya gustado!


End file.
